<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>six people in the world by saltycryptious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003756">six people in the world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltycryptious/pseuds/saltycryptious'>saltycryptious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>crack fic esque, post kh3, technically not sora though?, what i mean is is that its a dumb idea that i am choosing to write and no one can stop me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltycryptious/pseuds/saltycryptious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they say there's approximately six people in the world who look just like you. same appearance, different places. statistically, it's highly unlikely that you'll ever meet.</p>
<p>but what if the probabilities aligned for once?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>six people in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatife_Clownderer/gifts">Creatife_Clownderer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one is for my same brain friend who listens to me make the absolute dumbest kh headcanons in the world kjfkjhdfkh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas and Xion had taken on the challenge happily.</p>
<p>Within their wonderful, expanding-by-the-second family, they weren't the only ones missing Sora, but they were two of several Keyblade wielders. Everyone had their respective role: research, memories, sleeping, data-searching, normal searching, the list went on.</p>
<p>Sure, they had worked with Namine for a while to see what their memories had in store for them, any sort of clue to finding the missing boy, but they were their own people. No longer hidden within the depths of Sora's heart, still tethered but not beholden, they weren't as closely intertwined as they had somewhat hoped to be.</p>
<p>It had only taken a few months for her search to hit a brick wall, no further paths to follow, no links in the chain of memories left.</p>
<p>Of course, Namine had the option of further research, but where did that leave the two of them? Left to mill about aimlessly and purposelessly, they felt a bit hopeless. What had <em>they</em> done? Eliminated one end of research out of potentially infinite other routes?</p>
<p>No way were they going to leave it there. This was <em>Sora</em> they were talking about. The key that connected everything, connected everyone. They wanted him back and there wasn't much anyone could've done to stop them.</p>
<p>They knew their old Organisation coats protected them from the darkness as they donned their old attire, remembering that the others were searching worlds that he had been in before. Their logic being that <em>they</em> were in his heart in some of those worlds, they should also have a connection to them too, right? A wave of determination washed over them as they set out into the inky void portal opened in front of them.</p>
<p>No harm in accepting some help when you need it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Landing in a world they soon recognised as San Fransokyo, they emerged from the portal slightly dazed as they collected their bearings.</p>
<p>Folding their coats up for later and having their normal clothing on like the normal denizens of any world to help them blend in, they started to scour the area.</p>
<p>As Xion turned back to check up on her companion, she found him standing slack-jawed, completely in shock at something seemingly in the distance.</p>
<p>A confused demeanour found its way to Xion before being replaced almost immediately by one identical to Roxas as her eyes met exactly what he was looking at.</p>
<p>They set out their search in the hopes to find something, anything, connected to Sora. What they really, really didn't expect was to find it this soon.</p>
<p>Still in disbelief with thousands of thoughts rushing through their heads all at once, they trudged over, their heavy footsteps echoing on the stone-paved street.</p>
<p>Snapping himself out of it, Roxas was the first to clear his throat and dare to interact tentatively. "Sora? Is that... you?"</p>
<p>The boy in question didn't exactly respond to the name, but rather the two strangers staring at him with an almost-uncomfortable intensity.</p>
<p>"Uh... hi? Do you guys need something or...?" The point of <em>'or are you just going to keep staring at me like that'</em> went unsaid but definitely not unnoticed as the two composed themselves, still with an incredulous look in their eyes.</p>
<p>His eyes matched the exact shade of blue their missing friend had, the same freckles dusted lightly over his cheeks, and surprisingly enough, the same hair. If there was anything more shocking about finding someone who looked identical to Sora, it was finding someone who had the same wild spikes as he did.</p>
<p>Xion stammered in disbelief, "Is it you? Could it really be you...?"</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it became increasingly clear that no, this wasn't the Sora they knew and loved and missed. In fact, he wasn't Sora at all.</p>
<p>Startled, the 'stranger' widened his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I'm who you think I am. If they're somewhere here, I could, uh, help you look?"</p>
<p>Xion began to accept the hard truth, while Roxas persisted with his questions, not quite yet picking up on it.</p>
<p>"Alright, are you <em>sure</em> sure you're not Sora? You're not just messing with us? This isn't all some elaborate prank?"</p>
<p>As Roxas continued, the boy he was relentlessly asking question upon question made eye contact with Xion as if to try and silently communicate a cry for help.</p>
<p>Thankfully, picking up on this, he sighed a breath of relief as she pulled Roxas away, still breathless from his inquiry.</p>
<p>"You know, just a slight <em>slight</em> feeling, practically almost a guess, but I'm thinking that this guy potentially isn't Sora." She giggled, almost finding the situation they found themselves in somewhat humorous, pointing over to the incredibly confused stranger.</p>
<p>Resigned, Roxas started to come to the exact same realisation. His optimism was almost endearing, believing that they'd find Sora this soon, as much as they wanted to, as if that determination alone was enough for their wish to be granted.</p>
<p>All he had left was one final question, much to the stranger's joint exhaustion and joy to almost being released from the endless sea of interrogation.</p>
<p>"Can we just take, like, one photo with you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was a weird way to start a morning." The stranger mumbled to himself as the two people in question ran off, right before shrugging it off and continuing on the path.</p>
<p>Just a stranger with the exact same face, practically identical in their details.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in a very distant world, another portal opened up, bringing with it a wide-eyed Roxas and a speechless Xion.</p>
<p>All they could do in that moment was wordlessly bring out their Gummiphones and send one message to their friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>ROXAS:</strong> uh</p>
<p><strong>ROXAS:</strong> so you'll never fucking believe who we just met</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i write this in one single sitting because my brain enjoys yelling at me? yes. am i incredibly tired and will probably wake up to realise that literally not a single word of this is coherent? also yes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>